A dream once upon
by SerasTasha
Summary: Aurora is juggling between Moors and her human kingdom. Maleficent is overprotective and confused about her feelings towards the girl. Various questions are asked, information is leaked. Is Aurora going to be in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.:**

**This kind of a story just hit me as I was coming home from my summer vacation. In a bus! Thankfully I had my Microsoft Word on my phone, blessed be the aforementioned program!**

**Anyway, this is just an idea so far, and once again I am cooperating with RandomGirl2k5 for this story, she is a big help with my stories. She keeps me up in my writing spirit. And helps a lot with the humor. I think that's all I wanted to say, no? Read and possibly review. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Maleficent and its characters.(Oh, but how I wish I owned Angelina Jolie!lol)**

* * *

_'I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.'_

She was looking away from the direction where the castle was. Aurora said she'd be back some time today, but Maleficent wasn't sure if she could trust the human, who had a possibility to be like the one before her - they **were** connected by blood. Aurora was different, Maleficent knew, but the wounds from **his** betrayal are still lukewarm; they still sting from time to time, even though he is now long gone and her beastie, the one who softened her hurting heart that ached for vengeance, is living with her as much as she can. The betrayal of humans still haunts her, she's not sure if she'll ever properly trust Aurora as the girl juggles with the human kingdom and the Moors. It just makes her somewhat insecure. Will greed take over this time as well? Aurora is the only one who makes her feel many things she dare not to admit even in her mind. She haven't seen the girl in quite a while.

But still, the tall faerie is staying true to her words, no ill will be bestowed upon her beastie as long as Maleficent lives. She took that role on even as Aurora awoke. She'd gladly bow that same thing over again.

Since the fight at the castle, they have been inseparable in the Moors, but alas, as Aurora became the Queen of the human kingdom after her father died, the girl had to be in her kingdom as well, to fix what her father had corrupted. Aurora sends her messages as often as she can, which is not quite so rarely, at least two every week; the beastie says she is quite busy with the lessons and kingdom affairs. She is mostly trying to get the people on good feet with the creatures from the Moors - it's still fresh from the old king's assault and death, and the one before him as well, but Aurora is convinced they will be coming back around. Maleficent believed her at that one; she didn't trust that anyone with his head in the right place would say no to the Queen's pouting face. She chuckled lightly at that image. And was interrupted by a 'squawk'.

"Into a man."

Diaval landed on his feet beside his Mistress and cocked his head in respect, as he always does. She just glanced at him for a second and went back at her previous doing.

"She's coming. But she's being followed, I'm afraid for her life, Mistress."

At the very first word of Aurora being followed she bolted up from her sitting position by a tree and she felt her blood boil. How dare they threaten her Beastie's life! She won't have that! "How many?"

"Five, Mistress. I've heard they are to split soon, we must make haste."

She changed Diaval into a bird again without another word and let him lead her towards the assailants before they reached Aurora.

They made sure not to fly over the young Queen, not to frighten the girl, and they came just in front of the five dark-brown horses carrying the hooded men. As Maleficent landed down hard in front of them, leaving her wings spread for intimidation, the horses propped on their back legs in fear. The men barely stayed in their saddles.

"You have no business here, human." She said with her poison-coated voice.

"Out of our way, Faerie, we have no business with you."

_'They must be not from around here. It does not matter, if they are to hurt my Beastie, they will not come back alive.'_ She scowled. "Who sent you?" She doubted they'd answer her anyway, but she will make sure she is not the first one to make the offensive move.

"I said we have no business with you so out of our way!" One of them shouted again, unsheathing his sword.

She waited for this and just flicked her finger. The men's coats flew away, revealing that they were indeed armed to the teeth - swords, daggers and a crossbow was attached to their 'uniforms'. Their uniform didn't look like any of the soldiers from Aurora's human kingdom. That brought even more malice to her face. "You want to hurt the Queen. You shall now perish! Into a tiger!" She shouted as she dove right in the middle of the group that was pulling out their weapons. The assassins got caught with her wings and fell down from their horses. Diaval jumped close to the one that had a crossbow and bit his leg. The man cried in agony as Diaval shook his whole body holding the foot, keeping him away from his fallen weapon.

Maleficent kept the others tumbling around with the wind she was creating with her wings. She lifted one of them in the air and bumped into him, making him fly into a rock nearby and lie there without moving. Diaval jumped on another assassin that actually tried to fend him off as Maleficent lifted the other two into the air and made them crash into each other. She sent the guy fending off Diaval into a rock where his fellow assassin was and they were done. "Into a man."

Diaval quickly rose up from his four-legged stance and turned to the winged woman. "Mistress, do you think we did well? Were they sent out here for Aurora?"

"Well, they didn't know who and how powerful I am so I presumed they are not from around here. You saw they were armed and their uniforms didn't fit the soldiers' uniform from her kingdom. One can presume one thing..."

"FAERIE GODMOTHER!" Was heard from behind them.

"It seems that we've been found out." Maleficent said with a slight smile on her face, not able to help herself but to feel somewhat proud. Her beastie had found them.

They heard the horse getting very close. "Are you alright? I knew they were following me but I thought you'd come and get me so they'll lose my trail. Are you hurt? Diaval?" The young Queen, who was wearing her simplest of all dresses she owned, with her long bangs braided to go behind her ears with the rest of her golden hair, glanced from Maleficent to Diaval, a worried look on her face. She jumped from her horse and ran towards her protector. The aforementioned person received her well.

Diaval smiled at the two creatures hugging, he could tell that Maleficent enjoyed the embrace as much as 'little Aurora' did, even though the aloof faerie tried not to let it show on her face nor in her actions.

The intimate contact with another was still somewhat new to her. She carefully, but not emotionlessly, hugged the girl. "Beastie." It was a gentle sound coming from Maleficent as she brushed Aurora's silky hair slowly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, godmother, but are you? You're the one who was fighting with them! Are they...dead?" She glanced worriedly at the bodies.

"Mostly wounded and unconscious and I think I broke a few of his ribs." Maleficent released something close to a short dark chuckle from the pleasure of stopping somebody who intended to hurt her beastie, as she was pointing at the aforementioned man. "What do you want to do with them?"

Aurora looked up to Maleficent. "I think I've read... that the human laws say that they are to be trialed and probably executed. I am not sure what to do with them."

Maleficent's lips twitched for a second at Aurora's term 'human laws'. It's like the girl didn't feel like she is one of them. The faerie was not sure if to see it as a good or a bad thing for the girl. She knew, however, that it made her very glad. "I can get rid of them in a second, Beastie."

"I know that, but... I don't want you to kill anymore. Nobody is worth it. Maybe we should let them be?" Aurora asked, concerned for her Godmother's purity. It was somewhat funny, she knew the faerie had probably killed before, but it was in defense. It shouldn't count. So, in Aurora's eyes, she was still pure. Weird, huh?

"So they could come at you again? I dare think not!" Maleficent moved away from Aurora, turning to the traitors.

"Then we shall take them to the castle, into the dungeon until I get back and decide what to do with them. What do you think, will that be alright, Godmother?" Aurora always asked for her advice on anything and everything. It was very endearing. Both Maleficent and Diaval thought so, but never said it out loud.

"You are the Queen, it is your decision. If you are to show your enemies teeth, it will most certainly be wise to execute them, so all shall see what happens to those who threaten you."

"Maybe just a trial and imprisonment. They need not to die, no harm shall come to me because you are my protector." Aurora's eyes shined as she smiled at the tall faerie. She trusted Maleficent not just with her life, but with her everything. She felt so safe around the faerie, as if the world would start burning, but she'd be safe, in her Godmother's hands.

Maleficent's face fell. "But I cannot protect you in your kingdom, as you are far away from me..." She gently touched the girl's elbow and her hand traced the hand to the tips of Aurora's fingers.

Aurora enjoyed the gesture but as Maleficent's touch left her fingertips, she jumped slightly and her eyes shined as an idea just hit her. She took the retreating hand in her own and squeezed it gently. "But you **can** come with me! You are my protector so you can come with me when I have to be in the castle. Oh, that way we can be together always!" A sunny bright smile covered her face.

Maleficent blinked a few times as her heart jumped and her wings twitched visibly. "But... your people... the castle... I..."

"It will be settled, as I would pronounce you my royal bodyguard just because of what just happened! Isn't that great! I hope it will be alright with you to be with me in the castle when the people calm down about you."

The tall faerie blinked, turned her head slightly towards Diaval and blinked some more. The man was smiling and he just shrugged at her. She looked back at the blonde. "I... Are you sure that is wise?"

"Absolutely! We'll send them to the castle, I'll say they were following me and you saved my life and tell them I decided you are to be my royal bodyguard so you will be accepted even faster!"

"I am not so sure everyone would be so thrilled as you are..."

"Don't be ridiculous! They'll love you, I'm sure of it! You saved me. Again!"

Ah, there it is, the girl's total purity. She was so positive all the time. And so naïve. But she had Maleficent to protect her from most of the harm. The faerie never felt so... fulfilled. It's like all of her life she wanted to do this - take care of her beastie. It was making her very happy. That and the fact that Aurora came back for her, and tried finding a way for them to be together always. It seems that once again Maleficent proved to herself that Aurora is not like her father, not like any other human. She is but a budding flower in the Moors, loving the Moors creatures and plants as any other Moor creature or plant would do. She was glad for that. And finally, one long overdue healing of a one more wound started working as Aurora's face shone at her as the Sun. It was like a déjà vu.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A.N.:_**

**Hello people, got an update earlier than I thought I would, usually I get lost in these stories and they just go on hiatus because I'm still editing them. Editing them forever. But I've learned to say no and just go with it. At least I have my wanna-be beta to thank for that. RandomGirl2k5 is still helping me with this story, she and I had a lot of laugh with this chapter, so I hope you'll enjoy as much as we did. If not, oh well? Read and possibly review? *puppy face***

**Jk, but constructive criticism is very much welcomed.**

**I do not own Maleficent and it's characters (but hhhnnnng, Angelina Jolie, hnnnnng)**

* * *

_'I know you, you lifted me up to see those beautiful feats.'_

* * *

It was on her mind for a while now; ever since she and prince Phillip had a chat about the people she is ruling. They talked about people's habits, about classes and the type of work they do. And they got to the family issue and natality.

"So as far as I have been taught, natality is important in a kingdom, the more babies you get every year, the more people you have, the more possibility of a bigger army, the more possibility of larger income of gold, crops and larger number of manpower for any sort of job. That's how I understood it."

Aurora looked at him quizzically. "Oh, but how do you make babies?"

Phillip's heart jumped. He looked at her, brown eyes widening. But he stopped. And then laughed. "You are mocking me, Your Highness. Don't worry, for I really do know how to make babies..." Realizing his words may have sounded wrong, the boy blushed as he tried to correct himself. "I-I mean, I know how babies are made, that's what I meant!"

Aurora looked curious at the prince for his stuttering, but said nothing on behalf of that. "Oh good. Can you explain it to me please, for I am not mocking you." She put her head on her right palm looking at the prince patiently.

Phillip's cheeks were even redder now, so he turned his head away from Aurora. "Well, first you have to be married for that..."

"Oh, but what is that?" She lifted her eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me... Your Highness?" A disbelief on his face.

"I joke you not, prince Phillip. I lived with my three silly pixie aunts all my life, I wasn't exactly... taught things like managing kingdoms or about being married. Not like I really want to do this thing - to be a Queen and rule a kingdom far away from my home - but I need to... to protect the Moors and creatures out there. I need to learn as many things as I can to fix things here so I can freely go back there. So human and fae can live in peace, finally." She didn't know why she told him all of this, but she thought, since he saw the Moors, he must have felt it too, that feeling that the land gives out, those beautiful harmless creatures big and small. He could understand her, right?

The prince looked thoughtful, slightly squinting his eyes. "I... I can't quite say that I get it, but I saw what you mean. That place is extremely beautiful, it would be a shame to change it or destroy it. I've seen you in there, I know you love that land. And that faerie." Phillip moved in his seat and crossed his legs. "I've heard the things your late father..." He apologetically smiled and bowed his head. "and the king before him tried to do to the Moors. The people are probably still on the edge or something of the sort. I am not sure how they reacted when you said you want to keep the peace between the two lands..."

"They were... uhm, how to put it right, unsure?" She looked at the prince beside her as if to get an approval for the right word.

"Hm, let us say it is like that. With the wanna-be war on the Moors and then war on your faerie, people **should** be unsure and much more. They were taught to be hostile towards those creatures and that land for many years. And they probably lost quite the number of brothers in those fights. People can get tired of war."

Aurora looked down, sadness coating her expression. "That's so sad..."

Phillip caught onto that and tried a lighter tone. "Oh, but you are doing all you can, right? Soon they will come through for you!" He turned at the young Queen and smiled.

Aurora smiled back. "Thank you, Phillip." After a few moments of silence, they both turned towards the wall in front of them, lost in their own thoughts. They were sitting in Aurora's study in the presence of a lone solider that was stationed near the doors, like her handmaiden said, 'to keep an eye on them and be there to protect the Queen if in danger'. The girl actually rearranged the room when she had to get back to the castle. It was now full of potted plants, bookshelves and green curtains hanging on the walls. The curtains were almost like **her** color. It was a bittersweet sensation while looking at them. Aurora was away for so long, but she had to, to fix things, to keep Moors and her Godmother safe. And she is soon to visit home, things will be led by the recommended people she choose to be fit for those duties for when she is away, and if there's a problem they will send her a letter, and she'll be there for grand decisions. But there is still this thing that bugged her.

"No, really now, what is to be married?" She asked out of the blue after a few minutes of silence.

And made the poor prince's heart jump again. But he giggled. "There is no stopping you, huh?" He saw the girl smile at him so he moved his chair so he could look straight at Aurora. The boy tried to sound as serious as possible. "So, basically like this, marriage is a holy bounding of two people in love, like a companionship, so they can live together and have a family." He held out his hands while talking and as he was finishing his sentence he drew them together.

"Oh, that's lovely!" Aurora's eyes shone.

"But as I heard, not everyone is in love as they marry..." The prince added with regret, knowing the next animated reaction the young Queen would have.

"Oh, that's awful!" The young Queen's mouth fell open.

But still, Phillip giggled at Aurora's sincerest reactions. "I think that's about it. In marriage a man manages the income and the woman is the one running the house and bearing kids."

"Oh so a woman can bear kids. How does that work?"

_'Oh boy, this is going to be like explaining it to a child... How did my mother try to explain it to me...?'_ Phillip tried anyway, but not before he swallowed his saliva. Hard. "Well look here when two people love each other... N-no w-wait that's not right..." Blood rushed to his face at record time as he was beyond embarrassed to talk about the intimate act with the Queen, no less! The aforementioned Queen just giggled at his stuttering. "N-no, it's just, this is how my mother explained to me, it sounds so... silly while I'm retelling it to you like this." He took a deep breath. "Well, you know that a female and a male body is different, right?" The Queen nods. "This, uhm, act is very intimate, you get... naked with your partner, and the man... inserts... his intimate part into... a woman's intimate part..."

Aurora's eyes widened. "Oh my! It sounds rather painful."

Phillip shrugged, blush still in place. "They say it can get... pleasurable."

"Oh, so you haven't done it?"

"Oh my, what questions you have! I assure you that I have not done anything like it; for it is my duty to do it only after I get married." He said the last thing proudly.

Aurora smiled widely. "I hope you marry the one you love and you live happily ever after!"

Knots made their notice in the prince's stomach, but he still smiled at the young Queen. "Why, thank you, Your Highness. And now, let me ask you a question; have you ever thought about spending your life with someone?" He did not know exactly why, but he crossed his fingers in his mind. It was stupid, she couldn't have thought about him, about them; they barely met a few weeks ago for the first time. It was silly, right?

The Queen took a few moments to really think upon it, but the moments of thoughts ended quickly as she did not have much to think about, so she shrugged. "I've only ever wanted to live in the Moors together with Godmother. Oh, and Diaval." She added with a big smile, remembering their short, but memorable times together. It brought tightening in her throat. The mentioned people were very much missed. But she didn't want to show it to Phillip now, he doesn't need her burdens.

Phillip took it as a sign the Queen was still not yet interested in romance; for she had told him once before the mentioned people practically raised her - and so, she only knew of life with them. So, maybe she would see other possibilities later on. Because the prince thought the Queen in front of him the most beautiful and delicate creature on Earth. The prince hoped he could get a place in her heart. "Maybe it's too early to talk about this, we are still young."

"Oh, at what age do they usually marry?"

He was about to tell her about engagements and arrangements, but stopped, as it would take even more explaining. Maybe she could ask someone else, it was hard enough for him to explain her about marriage and the intimate act. "Well, people can marry when they are old enough, when they come of age, but the nobles, the rulers and such, can get married earlier than that. We have some privileges." He shrugged. The prince was avoiding to talk about marriages for diplomacy and peace and the strangeness of it all to the girl. It would be just too much and big of a headache for him now. He was a romantic, he sincerely hoped it would not be forced upon him; he wants love before marriage. But the world and his father can be unpredictable.

"Oh." She didn't know how to feel about her having privileges over some people. The whole 'ruler' thing just made her feel uneasy.

A few minutes of silence passed when Phillip decided to put an end to it. "I think it's quite late, maybe we should go rest in our chambers?"

Aurora took a peek at the window and found that it was dark already. They had dinner previously to this conversation. "Yes, you are right. Sleep well Phillip." She waved at the prince.

"Sweet dreams, Queen Aurora." Phillip bowed slightly and exited the room. He added the tittle while saying his goodbyes not to sound too intimate. He was always so clumsy and shy when it came to girls. He sighed as he neared to his chambers. One day, he will find courage to inform Aurora of his fondness towards her. But not now; everybody needs rest at night.

And Aurora at the other hand was feeling more curious than ever. If humans had this marriage, maybe fae had something similar. And how did they mate? And did her faerie Godmother have anyone she'd love to live with for the rest of her life now? All these questions buzzing in her head. She knew the story of her father and the faerie but did not know if her Godmother had found somebody while she was away; or maybe Diaval. Aurora shook her head. Nah, not Diaval. That's silly thinking, right?

And it was floating around her head even now at this moment as she was going back to the castle, dragging the tied up and unconscious assassins behind her on their horses. She glanced back at the faerie riding Diaval in his horse shape.

_There is no rush_, Maleficent said, _we can go back on horses and I can fly you to the Moors when you finish._ It was a perfect idea if anyone asked Aurora. She had time to ask the faerie questions. She couldn't wait for them to come to the Moors. It was starting to eat her out.

Maleficent saw Aurora struggling with something she was very excited about. "Say it, Beastie, what is on your mind?"

It startled the young Queen, but she smiled as she found an opening to ask everything she wanted. "So, it's like this faerie Godmother; recently, I had a talk about natality of the kingdom and marriage and babies."

Maleficent's eyebrow flicked almost unnoticeably. "Yes, what of it?" She got her stern expression on. _'Why is she talking about this? Is she about to tell me about how she wants to marry... that boy?'_

Aurora picked up on her godmother's stern-face acts. She wondered if she's making her remember her father, the late King and what they had together. "I... well I meant to ask about companionship in fae world. Do you have something like marriages?"

Maleficent was about to snap at Aurora for comparing fae customs with human's, but stopped herself. It thankfully didn't show on her face. She swallowed her saliva. _'This is preposterous, why was I about to snap at her like that, it is not her fault. She is not like the rest of them. It was never her fault for anything. She was just thrown into this whole mess of a world. I should apologize.'_ To act like she did when she was young. Open. It was so long ago. She breathed in. "I am sorry, Beastie, I was going to snap at you for comparing fae with humans. It is my bad, I guess years of hate are still somewhere in me. It would have never cross my mind to do anything like it..."

Aurora brought her steed very close to Diaval and carefully tried to touch Maleficent's hand, knowing the faerie wasn't very comfortable with touching. "I know it's not your fault Godmother. I would think no ill of you ever again." She very much regretted what she had said when she found about the curse. The Queen looked down.

Maleficent noticed she had been more comfortable with touching - as the girl gently touched her hand - ever since they escaped the castle after the fight with Stefan and his men. She knew it was a good sign, and a good thing. So, seeing Aurora's head fall at the mention of thinking ill of her, she rose her hand towards the young Queen's face, lifting the latter's chin to meet her sapphire eyes with multicolored ones. "It is alright, Beastie, for you had all the rights to be mad at me back then. I..."

Aurora screwed her face in sadness. "But you were nothing but good to me back then, why was I so blind..."

"Hush, Beastie, it is now in the past." She lifted an eyebrow in an act. "Do not make that face." She pinched the cheek closest to her and earned a giggle from the blonde, which she followed with her own mirth. She slowly retreated her hand and continued. "And as for your question, fae do not bother themselves if their mate is fae or human, or of the gender of their mate."

"Oh, that sounds lovely! But... the humans don't have that, do they? I have been told that a man and a woman marries. Why is that?" Aurora was puzzled.

Maleficent squinted with her eyes while thinking of an answer. "Well, probably because same-gender human companionship does not bring children."

"Oh." Aurora made her usual confused and thinking face. Did that make sense?

"And fae take companions for life, unlike humans." She tried to continue the conversation as Aurora was silent too long for her liking, looking out for the girl's reaction.

Aurora blinked back into the conversation. "Oh, they don't do that?" She asked astonished.

"Yes, they sometimes... change their minds, or marry just because of..." Maleficent trailed away, not wanting to mention next. She didn't want to hurt Aurora with those words, for the faerie knew there was no love between Stefan and Aurora's mother.

"My father..." The blonde intercepted darkly. "I'm sor-"

"I am sorry, Beastie."

The blonde took the faerie's hand in her own. Maleficent looked away. "Maybe I am not the best person to talk about human companionship customs. Maybe you could go to that boy... Phillip is it not, to ask such questions."

Aurora nodded. "When we meet next time I shall ask him about same-gender marriages. I think fae have the best ideal for companionship. People should love whom ever they want, right, Godmother?"

"It is our way." Maleficent did not know what else to say. It was foolish of humans to surround themselves with some of the most ridiculous rules and restrains, but at the same time, as they were unstable creatures, she thought some of it a good thing. Her beastie does not yet know the full potential of human greed - for the girl had not seen it herself. Pray that she never will. But it is probably inevitable as the young Queen wants to change almost everything about humans - well, at least in her own kingdom. Maleficent only wants the girl to live happy and not bounded by some greedy man who will succeed the throne. Maleficent wants for the girl someone who will love her. It was the faerie's only wish. For her Beastie to find true love in a companion. Maybe it will be a bit easier as the young Queen changes the rules. "Maybe it will help humans to not be so... uptight."

Aurora giggled at the last comment. "I like it, Godmother. I think I could try to make it happen for those human who see beyond gender. And even for those who are in love with a fae. I want them to live together and in peace!" The Queen's sun bright smile shone upon Maleficent's face.

"It is a nice idea, but then how would you deal in no production of children for those human same-gender marriages?" Maleficent tried to help Aurora think through about realizing her ideals.

"Maybe I could get some of the best physicians work on it. Or they could adopt orphans! It's just an idea, I'll work on it more." The Queen was smiling determinedly.

"You are so full of ideas today." Aurora grinned at her. Maleficent smirked inwardly. "You do that, Beastie."

Aurora was glad her Godmother was supporting her on those ideas, the faerie's words meant to her more than anything. Beside her, the young Queen felt like she could do anything. Like ask her about fae mating. It was on her mind since she and Phillip finished talking about marriage. "But, then again, how do fae mate?"

_'That question was begging to come out sooner or later, but I think she is not ready to know that, yet.' _Maleficent was silent.

"Oh, I actually wanted to ask, how do fae mate when they are both of same gender?"

Maleficent almost fell off Diaval as they both jumped at that question; and the horse snorted. But, unlucky for Diaval, Maleficent knew he was laughing. To punish him, she jumped off, landing on the ground, and smirked. "Into a dog."

And it pissed Diaval off quite a lot. He barked and growled at her._ 'A __**very**__ curious little beastie.'_ Maleficent thought as she ignored pissed off Diaval and turned to confused Aurora. "Beastie, would you mind giving me a lift on your steed?"

Her own question temporarily forgotten, the blonde excitedly answered the faerie. "Of course, Godmother!" She moved more to the front and gave Maleficent the space she needed to prop up and sit down behind the teenager. Hands immediately went around Aurora's waist, the rest of faerie's body touching hers. It was so warm. She leaned more into that warmth and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Beastie?" The faerie looked at the young girl in confusion as the latter leaned into her body. Was the girl tired from the chase, she feared.

Aurora was smiling as she answered. "Mmmm, you are always so warm, Godmother. It makes me just wanna..." A yawn. "fall asleep..."

Maleficent took the reins and commanded the horse. Her heart jumped a few times at the way Aurora said those words. Her beastie was so, what's the right word, heartwarming like this - it is like when she was a bit more than a baby. She always slept so soundly, so sweetly - at least when the faerie sent her sweets to help the blonde fall asleep faster. Or when she herself would tuck her in after a long day in the Moors.

Maleficent felt Diaval laughing again so she flicked with her finger towards him again. "Into a worm."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A.N.:_**

**It's been a while but I had done this one earlier than expected lol. I would have kept it even more in editing phase but my friend RandomGirl2k5 just pushed me and here it is. I noticed the chapters are getting longer than the previous ones, yay! Hopefully, I'll continue on like that and write longer chapters, I know how much people like long chapters~  
Anyway, enjoy people, read and tell me what you think of it? Some questions, some loopholes maybe, anything that piques your interest.**

**I still don't own Maleficent nor Angelina Jolie.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're not coming Godmother?" Aurora asked the faerie as they reached the castle's back entrance. She made sure the castle was free of any sort of iron for the time she spent here. In fact, she made sure they sold almost all of the iron in the kingdom. The girl knew her Godmother would still feel very uneasy visiting that place, it only brought bad memories, bad vibes. Aurora herself was mostly uncomfortable in the castle for the few months living there - the walls, and that hall where the soldiers fought with Diaval and Maleficent, were closing in on her. She learned to let it go with time, as her Godmother is alive and safe back in the Moors. But still, that battle was very traumatic. Learning of father's sin, of his madness, it scared her, but what scared her more was image of her dearest faerie lying down on the ground, helpless. Her heart clenched every time she remembered that scene. Thank goodness she accidentally found Maleficent's wings in time to help the magical creature defend herself and Diaval. After the battle the three of them walked out happy to be together, but scarred, physically or mentally.

When thinking of her father, she felt mostly nothing, for she did not know him. But a part of her wishes they could have had time to reminisce - he did mentioned she had her mother's eyes, kind of emotionally, when he saw her for the first time after their separation. Sometimes when she bumped into this memory, she thought, maybe there was something beneath the madness. But, even if there was, there is nothing to it now, he is gone. With him she felt more an orphan than ever in her life. So alone.

But now she had her Godmother. Oh, and her little pixie aunties. And Diaval. She had a family in the Moors, not in the castle, not in the society where she was born in, not in her father.

She never did wonder about her mother much, the poor woman is long gone now; but not because of that, but because Aurora already have had a mother figure. Maleficent was a more of a mother to her than any of the elderly women in her life. She did feel sorry for her birth mother, it must have been tough living without her own child and with a madman of a husband. She must have felt like when her Godmother missed her for these months she was away. Thinking of how her Godmother must have felt, the Queen promised herself she'd be as inseparable from Maleficent as possible.

Talking about the faerie; months of growing up without her somehow changed Aurora's view. Everything was mixed since she learned of Maleficent's curse and then there was the awakening from the said curse. And then there were humans. The castle servants were - uhm how to say this right - very impolitely talking about the tall faerie. Like everything was her fault. It all affected Aurora so. But let us not be confused - Aurora still loved Maleficent nonetheless, and even with a slight pressure from every side of the castle she was staying in, she didn't give in to their influence, she had her own story and her own opinion of her Godmother, and it will never be bad. Never again. Though, while being pressured with bad sayings about Maleficent, she found herself looking at the tall fae... somewhat differently. It was not quite like before. And it was confusing, but she accepted it. She thought, maybe her love just grew. She didn't know how exactly love worked even though love surrounded her. She knew of many kinds love; love towards nature, love towards family, love towards friends, love towards something you like doing, love towards a kingdom, love towards a soulmate. And Aurora couldn't decipher where her love towards Maleficent stands. But it did not matter, love is still love, isn't that right?

During her stay at the castle and being surrounded by people speaking negative towards the Moors and Maleficent, she noticed that the people were stubborn creatures; well much like she is, but in a not very good way, as Aurora thought. Her handmaidens often unnerved her with the rumors of her faerie. And the kingdoms council. She had a lot of trouble composing herself like her head handmaiden was teaching her when talking with the council.

Oh, how wrong those people were! How very much wrong. If they could only stay still for a few minutes and observe the tall faerie, they would probably see it, she thought. Would they? That care for trees and creatures. The care for their Queen. The compassion and new-found forgiveness. But they only knew war, greed, anger and revenge. She took long discussions about the Moors with those stubborn people. Too long. Exhausting. But she would not give in. The Moors are nobody's to take, and never will be.

It did take weeks and they gave up the discussion about the Moors. For now. It was very troubling, but she eventually found some people she could trust. Some people from the kitchen, her handmaiden Dalia, her teacher, her head bodyguard. It was very hard choosing who to trust - she listened to her Godmother's advice 'thread carefully beyond them choosing who to put your faith in'. Though, her favorite handmaiden, Dalia, hit it off immediately with her, since the girl was almost her age. Aurora learned that she was of open and gentle heart, kind of like her own; and while she talked about a mysterious faerie keeping her safe while she was a child, the girl showed Aurora how open she was; so she told her about Godmother after a while. Dalia was astonished, but accepted it as truth. And with that, Aurora had one more person on her side. One more person she could trust.

As she glanced back at her Godmother that she loved more than anyone, she knew the fae would nod her head. It saddened her but she understood. "I'm sorry, Godmother, I didn't..."

But Maleficent knew what the girl was trying to say and stopped her, rising her own hand, barely seen smile on her face. "Hush, Beastie, we know each other too well for me to take the invitation as an insult." She put up her stern face. "I... Am not sure if I'll ever walk those halls again..."

Aurora came closer to the faerie and touched the woman's hand. "I'm sorry..."

One look at the girl and the faerie wondered if she had ever denied the girl anything. If she did, then how on Earth had she done it successfully? She knew why the girl wanted her to come with. She was now absolutely sure this in front of her is the Aurora she knew and adore. Love? It is such a strong word. Yet, she did love her, more than anything in this world. The girl taught her to live again. To be free of constant pain and anger. And started to cure her hatred towards humans. The girl made her remember her curiosity towards those creatures and fascination of a little boy she once knew. She finally didn't hate the thought of knowing that boy. That boy and that man, they were not the same. But even like this, humans still raised a red flag in her mind.

And Aurora thought that was a thing, as well. If only she could introduce her to another human being and maybe make them be friends, that would have been perfect! It would have been a great idea if only she had a plan for this. But maybe now was not the time to think about that, she has a few assassins to lock away. She inhaled and looked at her faerie. "Alright now, I will be back as fast as I can. Do you want to... wait for me at the cottage?" She bit her lip.

Maleficent chuckled. "My Beastie, you know I can wait for you anywhere, there is no need for you to worry your little head. Come back when you can, I will be waiting."

That just made Aurora more anxious. "B-but, Godmother, maybe you have something important to do now? The Moors..."

"Will be fine without me for a few hours, if something is wrong I shall be informed, do not worry about that, Aurora. The cottage is very close. And I can fly in a few minutes the Moors. Now go and do you duty." After her words the blonde seemed to glow all of a sudden. From a gloomy look to an absolutely excited expression, in such short period of time. This intrigued her. She rose her eyebrow at the girl. "What had happened to you as I was talking, you seem... different."

Should she be blunt? Well, of course, she could tell her Godmother everything! "You called me by my name! You know, I love hearing you say it." The blonde grinned.

Maleficent was taken aback by this. It was quite a while since she had called out to the girl's real name. It was always 'beastie' or 'little beast' or something of that sort. Pet names. It's been a while since the moment when she felt something strong inside of her, as she watched her girl rest in ageless slumber. That time when she herself woke the princess up from the curse. It seemed like the blonde's name was 'Beastie' and 'Aurora' was an endearing petname. Maybe it was because she rarely said the teenager's real name. Maybe she should say it more often, then? Her little Beastie's mood dramatically changes when she does, it seems. "Hm, should I call you Aurora more, then?" She decided to tease. But she forgot teasing did not work right on this creature.

Aurora grinned even wider. "Yes! Well, maybe... I guess it's okay either way? I think I will love hearing it every time!"

The tall faerie blinked, as once again, she was defeated by the blonde's words. She chuckled. "Alright, now off with you, then, before they wake up." She waved back at the girl when the latter commanded the horses towards the castle.

Diaval-worm wiggled on Maleficent's shoulder. "Should I find a bird to feed you to?" She asked, smirking. The worm stood still. The faerie sighed. "I bore of keeping you as a worm, keep me company. Into a man."

The dark-haired man turned from a worm, sighed. "I shall be more careful to not step on your wrong side again. I really thought you were going to leave me there in the grass to be eaten." The man shuddered.

"Nonsense, Aurora would have my head if I'd just left you there. I know how much she likes her 'pretty bird'." Maleficent barely showed her teeth while trying not to grin.

"Yes, the little beastie has so much power over you now." He wanted to tease but regretted it immediately. The faerie looked like she was going to turn him into a worm again, or worse. Diaval flinched when she just flicked with her hand, no magic coming out. She was teasing him now. He chuckled. "You are getting better at this. But, anyway, I am glad we got to see her again. She has grown, I can feel it."

"So do I. There is this...look. Like she knows more than she shows. And I daresay it is probably very true, since she surprised the both of us with that unusual question. But, is it too soon for her to know of such things, what do you think?" Maleficent kept her cool. She didn't want to show Diaval how much she is panicking. Is Aurora growing alright? Did someone force something like marriage upon her so she asked around about it? For fae people, she is still but a child. Should she be asking about those adult things? These questions plagued her mind. She did not know much about humans, she couldn't explain the girl everything.

"I think maybe she is close to that stage in human life. You needn't worry. She has shown how capable she is. We don't need to treat her like a little fledgling."

"But a growing fledgling, right? I see point in your words, it would be quite silly to treat her like a child, where she has proven she is not. But about her question." Maleficent inhaled deeply. "I think it's not the time to talk about fae consummation. She is not yet of age to be told about those things, by fae standards." She had to draw the line somewhere. It will be too much information for the girl. And why would she want to know how fae choose their mate and about their intercourse? It shouldn't concern her since she is not fae herself. Maybe if the girl asks again when she is of age, Maleficent would answer. Or just, maybe ask her when she comes back about why does she want to know about that particular thing. That would be better.

"She was always the curious little one." A gentle smile crawled on Diaval's face as he remembered taking care of their little girl.

For a moment, Maleficent smiled as well. And then her face went back to her normal stance. "She was." She had her fond moments of caring for the child, the girl just went on and attached herself to the faerie without warning. When she now thinks about it and about the moment they first met each other, the beastie was always smiling at her, like she knew what will happen in the future. Like the child knew how much she would mean to the faerie and vice versa.

"Odd." Maleficent mumbled to herself, frowning slightly at those memories.

"Mistress?" Diaval looked confused at the, even more confused, magical creature.

"I just..." But Maleficent stopped. Should she talk about this with Diaval? They practically raised the blonde together, he knows everything she does. But maybe he has a different point of view that would help her figure some things out. How did she not think about this earlier? "Do you remember that day when I cursed her, Diaval?" With the corner of her eye she saw the bird-man nod. "She just smiled at me. She was always smiling at me when she was a baby. Like she knew something I did not."

The dark-haired man's eyes flicked with understanding. "I think I know what you mean, Mistress. But maybe it was just a baby's view of the world. Babies do not know what is fear that early. Maybe she just liked you." He shrugged.

"Yes, it is quite a silly thing to over think on. But still, I can't explain this feeling. And how could she have had liked me back then? Even after I performed a curse? There was a lot of green energy, scary energy. I just don't understand. It's like she knew she was about to be special to me. Very special." The faerie remembered the scene where Aurora touched her horns. It was very sweet but she herself was denying the emotions she felt towards the child who had grown in the nature, a child who had grown to smile at her. She glanced at the castle for a second and immediately looked away. "If you think on the situation, it was him who destroyed me, and it was his kin, his blood, who had rebuilt me. It is quite funny, no?"

"Life goes in the strangest of ways, Mistress. Maybe it was just meant to be. His retribution for what he had done. But, anyway, we have all learned from those years. Now, if you ever have a child, you know how to take care of it."

Maleficent grinned. "It's more like, if I ever had a child, I would know in whose care I could leave it, right?"

"Well, unlike you, I liked taking care of Aurora...but...then again, if it's your kin I would have to take care of; that would be... quite a task..." Diaval imagined a little Maleficent and him trying to take care of her. He shuddered.

Maleficent laughed. She guessed what he was imagining to make him shiver like that. "Let us go, she could take longer than expected." She said through her mirth and moved her hand through the grass, concentrating on the feel it gave her, and nothing more. She decided she'd thought enough about troublesome things. "The annoying pixies are probably there, better to send them away before Aurora comes."

* * *

Aurora was greeted with excited and surprised pages who called the guards to bring the unconscious men on their horses. She commanded them to take them to the dungeons and strip them off their belongings. "I will decide what to do with them when I get back. Make sure they are in their places when I get back, okay?"

One of the younger guards was dense enough to ask his monarch about them. "But, my lady, what happened?" The moment he asked that, he regretted it. But his ruler was, thankfully, not offended by that question at all.

"They have tried to attack your ruler." Aurora said grimly. She jumped off her horse and went with the guards to see the assassins off to their cells.

As they were walking down the halls, she noticed a person she knew well. "Phillip! How are you not home yet?" She greeted the prince.

"Oh, Aurora; I mean, my lady.' He bowed and took the queen's hand in his own. "My journey home was delayed for a day or so. It seems I will be stuck here alone for today." Phillip smiled as he let go of the Queen's hand.

And at that very same moment a note struck into Aurora's head. It is a perfect chance, she should grab it. She could make her Godmother be more social with humans with this chance she's got. She smiled at the boy yet to be a man. "Go to the exit and wait by my horse, will you?"

Phillip blinked. "I, well yes of course but are...?" But he was cut off.

"Okay I'll see you there in a few minutes then." With a bright smile, she left the confused boy in the hallway with his personal servant. They looked at each other and glanced away. "I guess I should listen to the Queen."

When Aurora went farther away from her friend she whispered to a servant nearby to prepare a horse for prince Phillip since he will be joining her on her trip. And as the servant-boy ran off, she sighed. She fought hard for a few days of rest, to see her faerie Godmother and the Moors finally. She knew they would not send her anywhere without escort, so she had to resort to traveling to her cottage where her pixie aunties were. It took a lot of effort to explain that they were taking care of her (barely, but Aurora was not the one to say it out loud, not in front of the Council) her whole life and that they will be her escort in the forest and back to the castle. It was frustrating, like many other discussion, but they magically saw some reason and agreed with her gone for a few days without escort. She immediately sent a message through Diaval that was often sent to check up on her. Diaval in his bird form denied that, but she knew her Godmother was curious and worried about her. And with those kind of pleasant thoughts she came into the dungeon, done the necessary things for the imprisonment and got out to find Phillip on his own horse, waiting for her, by her own white stallion.

"Ah, so this is what you have been planning with me. Are you sure that I would be welcome to where exactly you are going?" He didn't mention the Moors, since he knew that Aurora was avoiding saying that name out loud, not wanting the discussion about those lands to come up again too soon.

"You will be welcome, don't worry!" Aurora jumped on her horse and waved to her servants while taking off. "You've been there, you've seen her, you'll be fine. And I need a favor from you. It is about her." She dared not to say her name in public or anywhere else except her own room while talking with Dalia. She was informed that people can hear everything and take it very wrong. So she had been taught to avoid saying direct things while in public or in front of some other people by her head handmaiden, bless her soul. "I'd like you to try and talk to her. Normally. I feel that she is still bitter towards humans, and I don't want that. You know that I plan to take her to the court one day. I wish she would be less protective and aggressive towards our people." Aurora looked down at her hands. "You have seen her and have met her, she was not threatening to you. I know she is so caring and so polite, but this thing that happened to her a long time ago... I think it still haunts her."

"I... Yes I understand, Aurora. I shall do my best. She does seem to have a powerful aura and her looks give off an intimidating feel to any that looks upon her, I shall not lie to you. But if she can learn to talk to people like she does with you, or barely like that, it would maybe change her." Philip gave a lot of thought about the tall faerie. She was pleasant enough when she invited him to he coronation of the Queen of the Moors. She herself granted him, a boy she did not know at all, a pass into the great Moorlands, that barely sees a human on its territory (except Aurora, she's quite a different kind of story), he was extremely surprised and honored. Maybe there is something inside of that magical creature. Something that likes humans. He will try his best nevertheless. "I will do my best, Aurora, I know how much she means to you."

Aurora grinned like a small child. "Thanks Phillip! It means a lot to me!" She hurried her horse towards the cottage.

* * *

A tall figure landed in front of a medium sized cottage. There were sounds coming from the said house. Someone was arguing. The tall fae sighed. "They are at it again. I have been amused by their bickering before, but it has been a nuisance for a while now, I can't stand them. Even I have my limits of toleration." She looked at the dark bird standing on a well's roof. "Hm, let us think of something to make them busy enough to be away for a day or two." And without a word more, she entered the house, of course, knocking twice on the door first.

But the pixies seemed to have missed it so Maleficent came in, nonetheless, and gave them one of her serious looks. It seemed to have worked since they felt a cold chill running down their spines and turned to the fae.

"You three have an important mission to do for Aurora at the castle." It was the first thing that came into mind.

"What kind of mission?" The three pixies were excited to hear the rest.

"You have to guard something until Aurora comes back." Maleficent looked around nonchalantly. "A crown. Aurora's crown. And you must not be seen."

That made the pixies very hyperactive and they immediately started packing food and whatnot to leave as soon as possible for their mission. Diaval flew in and squawked on a chair he landed on. Maleficent just sent him a warning look. She only loosened her stare when the three pixies were gone. "It had gone well, did it not? Into a man."

Diaval chuckled. "Good work here, Mistress."

"Yes, quite, now would you be so kind to bring some herbs, I would like to make us some tea when she gets back." Maleficent sat down on a chair near the table and looked around the room. Maybe this room in particular did not bring much memories, but the one just above it did. It was where she or Diaval tucked in her little beast almost every night. She felt somewhat nostalgic.

"Yes, Mistress."

* * *

"Well, what do you think about that? It may seem different but I've given it some thought. Do you think it's plausible to see it through?" Aurora excitedly trotted beside the young prince.

Phillip looked somewhere else, thinking about this same-gendered marriages. She did explain what she would do for natality and the orphanage, but would it be wise? She is still young and barely on the throne. The council would be denying her this rule telling her she is too young and inexperienced to make such a law. He shared his worries with her. "But I guess it is a nice idea. Truth to be told, I've never thought about something like that. I didn't think it existed. You are really some open-minded monarch. I do hope you succeed in that pursuit. I hope that later on you can be able to do it with no harm done and no council to bother you."

Aurora grinned. "That's great! I hope I can do it as soon as possible! Oh, we're finally here! I can't wait to tell Godmother about your support! Thank you, Phillip!" She made her horse gallop towards the cottage where she saw Maleficent go out through the front door. The tall fae smiled warmly at her, but regained her stoic face as she noticed the young prince behind the Queen. Aurora wanted to pout but she restrained herself and jumped off the horse to land in her fae's embrace. "Oh, finally. I just want to lie down and rest."

Maleficent was extremely slow in returning the embrace with as much fervor as the blonde did. Extremely slow. While looking at the prince. As Aurora lifted her head to look at Maleficent, the fae spoke. "This human again..." She analyzed the boy from head to toe without another word.

As he got down from his horse, he stood in his place, afraid to move, waiting for the faerie's next words. They looked at each other, Maleficent with distrust, puzzlement and intelligence, and Phillip with anticipation. He feared her words. He didn't want to be on the powerful fae's bad side. The moment was getting unpleasant by the second, but Aurora broke the silence.

She pulled back from the embrace and looked at those multicolored eyes of her Godmother. "Now, Godmother, he's our guest. And I brought him with a reason."

"And what may that reason be?" Maleficent caught herself striking with this question with some venom. My, why did she feel so... intimidated by this boy who looked like he wouldn't hurt an ant at the moment. She sighed and was about to apologize but Aurora continued.

"He's here for you to get used to other human's presence, and will educate you the proper way to converse with one." She saw her Godmother about to say something and cut her before she was about to say anything. "A human that is not me."

"Nice one." They could hear a deep voice coming from the house. Maleficent just glanced quickly at the door behind her with a corner of her eyes and turned her attention to the blonde again.

Aurora giggled. "I would really love it if you two were to become friends! I wanted to see you more relaxed with other humans, there are kind people as well. I just want you to get along with people. And Phillip here is really nice." The girl took faerie's hand in her own.

"Since the people do not like you much because of the wars and the death of king Stefan." Phillip tried to say something to lessen the tension, but it got him under the intense stare of the powerful faerie. He barely breathed while waiting for the next thing to happen.

Maleficent wondered why did her Beastie trust this boy so easily. He is a monarch as well. Maybe it is his youth that is keeping him from greed and senseless hatred towards something foreign and unknown. But then again, Stefan was once like this boy. She closed her eyes. _'I have let that go a while ago. He is no more and this boy is not him. Pray that I am not right. Pray that Aurora chose wisely who to trust. But, there is nothing else I could do but listen to this little beast of mine. I can't say no.'_ The tall fae sighed yet again and put a hand over Aurora's that was holding her other one. "Okay, Aurora, as you wish."

The young Queen felt a great smile crawling on her face. She hugged her Godmother as tight as she could and buried her head beneath the creature's chin. She felt full with energy. She felt like she could run for days without stop. Her heart pumped so fast she thought it would burst out and the only thing that is keeping it in is Maleficent's body. "I'm so happy, Godmother. I have missed you so much."

The tall creature put one hand around the blonde's waist and the other on her head. She had missed her too, but she needn't say that out loud, she knew her Beastie knew that already. But she smiled in content anyway, massaging Aurora's scalp while they were in the embrace.

It was a pleasant sight, Phillip couldn't compare it to anything he had seen or read. It was something new probably, since he never heard of people being so close to magical creatures like this. And now as he was looking at the two females hugging, he finally understood Aurora's worries and care towards the faerie. She raised the girl, took care of her from a distance, she cared, and Aurora knew; she had always known. And this is their bond. He smiled.

Diaval just took a peek from the window at the girls and grinned. It was about time, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N.:**_

**It's been a while again; I'll just inform you of a random fact, I have reread and edited this chapter 50+ times, I swear.** **That's ****mostly why it's so late in updating. That and I had to deal with some thoughts of mine about this chapter and where I'm taking it, and about life. *sigh* if we could only live off stories**

**Anyway, RandomGirl2k5 worked with me on this chapter as well, but will be in full surprise as to what I had changed without showing her the latest version. Hue**

**Anyway, hope you people are not very angry at me and will forgive and forget and enjoy this chapter. Although, if you see some mistakes (all my fault) freely let me know in a PM. 'Later!**

**Still no own Angelina Jolie.**

* * *

It was not going as planned. Phillip was sneaking glances between her and Maleficent. In the end his eyes went back on the table. The silence was kind of suffocating now. She didn't understand it; why was everyone tense? They were just about to talk, the water was boiling in the pot, Diaval was tending to their tea after the meal they had just now, Maleficent was looking through the window and Aurora was sitting in the middle of it, very confused. She glanced at her friend who just shrugged barely visible. So she had to do the initiative. "Godmother, how is Moors? Were there any recent attacks? I had a lot of troubles with the council but I kept them in their places so far, when it came to Moors. It was very hard, though. I just don't get why they want to use the lands so bad." She sighed.

The fae turned her head towards the blonde but carefully observed the prince who sat beside her beastie. She examined every part of his body that she could see and tried to read his body language. She found that he was nervous. But how could she read what he wants with her Aurora? Maybe now was not the time for something like that. She turned her gaze towards the young Queen and gave an answer on the girl's question - ignoring her puzzlement about the council's greed for the Moors completely because she didn't want to ruin their time with her take on the humans. "Ah, no, nothing big, we've had a few bandits wander about but it was dealt with..."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Those must have been from my kingdom..."

"Nonsense... Aurora." Just as she were to call the girl by her petname, she remembered they actually had a guest. Not sure exactly why, but she really didn't want the boy to know of their endearing customs. "You cannot control all the people you rule. There will always be some trying to offend the law." She smiled at the blonde encouragingly and threw a quick glance at the young prince.

He looked at her at the same time and swallowed his saliva. He did not lie when he said the faerie often looks intimidating. But she is not here to hurt anyone, he could feel it in the air, she is not aggressive. But still, there is this feeling of pressure and unknown uncertainty of the woman's reaction to anything he would say. The prince glanced at the table again. And was hit by Aurora's foot. It was stronger than him, he reacted to the hard kick. "Ow, Aurora, what was that about?"

Giggling sounds came from the magical creature in front of two surprised teenagers. "My, Your Majesty, aren't you a fiesty little beast?" Maleficent asked through her mirth, elegantly covering her mouth with a hand, looking at the girl knowingly.

Aurora blinked at her Godmother and realized what the faerie actually had said with that sentence. She grinned, so unladylike that her head handmaiden would pass out if she saw her. "I am, am I not?" The Queen giggled as well. "I apologize, Phillip, but you were too quiet! You are here to help Godmother speak more relaxed with other humans, no? But maybe we should find a topic that could include everyone participating, hm?" She earned nods and smiles from people around her. Diaval grinned at her while serving the cups with herbal tea for everyone. "So, maybe we should get back to my previous question that you expertly avoided, Godmother; as too how do the fae mate?" She didn't exactly expect what happened next.

Maleficent was slowly taking a sip of the tea when Aurora asked that question. Anything she had in her mouth at the time she spat out. Today must be all about surprising her. But she wasn't the only one who reacted wildly at the question. As Phillip just covered his face with both hands after Aurora's words, Diaval's hands suddenly twitched - as he tried not to laugh at the thought _'not a very appropriate topic, Aurora'_ \- and a loud crash that made everyone jump said the cup was broken. Thankfully it was empty. Maleficent could fix that later, but now her attention was at the blonde. "We can talk about this later." Was her response for the moment.

But that actually didn't satisfy the Aurora. "But why not now, Godmother? Both of us are informed about mating between humans, Phillip told me how babies are made; how different could it be for faeries?"

She should have known that the little beast would not stand down so easily. She glanced through the window, watching the dark slowly fall upon the world and let them be in silence for a while. The only thing they could hear was their own breathing and Diaval picking up the broken pieces of the tea cup. The girl respected Maleficent's stalling, and this kind of silence calmed down the nerves of the young prince who got even more agitated and red in the face when the blonde mentioned he had told the Queen about humans mating. After a few minutes Maleficent breathed in. "Are you feeling better now, prince?"

Aurora blinked. The said prince blinked as well. The Queen was confused about what the fae was referring to, but then, Phillip chuckled. "So you knew all along?" He asked through a smile. This time he looked straight at the creature.

Maleficent figured she needed to lay off a bit, since she was making this human nervous; and she wanted to please her beastie by getting along with the prince. This question was the right punch to her aggressive-protective aura. She took the time to calm down. And for the prince to be more at ease. Maybe like that she could find out more of what he wants. "I saw it in your body language. I figured we would both be better off relaxing." She answered as short as possible.

He did feel slightly relaxed now as the fae creature lowered the tension in the air. But this one thing he was curious about. "But, why?"

"Who knows, maybe I just can't say no to Aurora, but then again, maybe I just want to get to know you better." She eyed the prince as detailed as she could, lifting her eyebrow.

Aurora didn't know if to be happy or confused by her Godmother's words. It pleases her to see the fae trying to make normal contact with a human but it is also strange as to why would she say something like this? Does Phillip pique her interest? Maybe she finds him attractive? No, that is definitely not it, right? But she will accept it as a good thing. Her Godmother wouldn't do anything to Phillip, he is a friend. Actually, even after the battle with her father, she thinks Maleficent wouldn't hurt a fly on a whim. She saw how powerful the fae was, but it was due to her father's betrayal that Maleficent was so angry and defensive. While Godmother was with **her**, the woman was never angry, well maybe at Diaval but that doesn't count; she was mostly serious and stoic, but nice and even relaxed sometimes. After the battle she couldn't wait to see her Godmother smile sincerely again and more often. Like she did when Aurora woke up from her cursed dream, like she did when she crowned Aurora Queen of the Moors. These days that she gave herself some time off, she will enjoy the fae's smiles more, she thought. She has to. She needs to. She missed the faerie so much. She was with Maleficent all her life and then, suddenly, she was taken away; far from the creatures she held dear. And now, she can finally be with them after so many months. So she smiled broadly at her Godmother's words and placed a hand on Maleficent's. "Thank you, Godmother, you don't know how happy that makes me feel. I hope you two will get along great in the future!"

Maleficent was surprised by the girl's action and words. She looked at her little beast and smiled herself. "Of course, Aurora." She was still re-learning how to be expressive. It was hard after all those years of hate and solitude, but the feeling is right. She put her other hand on Aurora's and gently squeezed it, earning an even more bashful smile from the girl. She wished she could return it back, but she still felt not very pleased with another guest looking at them while she wants to be gentle with her beastie. She wasn't used to so many human beings around her, except in battle. That's why she felt uncomfortable.

Aurora's heart was thumping hard when she saw Maleficent smile back at her. It was her reward for everything. If there was anything she wished to have, it would be for her Godmother to smile everyday. She looked back at Diaval who was trying to make himself busy around the fire, and trying not to smile himself. "So you see, Phillip, this is kind of my family. Aren't they lovely?" She turned to the said prince with a big smile.

Phillip wondered why the Queen had to pull him in at this endearing moment to probably ruin the mood. "Yes, I can see why you are so cheerful while talking about them." He said carefully. She did talk about them in such a note, but he needed to emphasize that, to take the center of attention off himself. "Thank you for taking me in." He added nodding at the winged creature.

"You know - Godmother - she showed me a place where I could belong. She saved me so many times when I was younger. She taught me everything I know. I am so lucky to have her!" Aurora looked back at her favorite faerie while saying this. She had never told Maleficent all of this, it was about time she let it out, to show how much she's grateful, how much the fae woman means to her.

Those words touched Maleficent's heart just like the girl herself did so many years ago. But the moment was gone the second Aurora mentioned the question again. It seems that Aurora has a gift for accidentally ruining a certain mood. As much as she seem different and maybe even wiser, she is still this clueless, naive girl Maleficent knew.

"But she has yet to teach me about fae mating." Aurora turned to her Godmother. "I told Phillip that you do not worry yourself with the gender of the mate, he thinks it is strange but is not against the idea. I hope everyone else will react like this!" She smiled excitedly.

_'I guess it is time for us to do a little talk.'_ The fae glanced at Diaval who had his back to her, probably to hide his smile. She will get back at him later, now she had a conversation to do. "If you wish to know so bad, accompany me upstairs to your room, to converse in private."

"...private...hhh..." Diaval looked like he was trying to subdue his chuckles. But it sounded like he was coughing so Phillip got up and carefully patted the raven-man on the back a few times.

The fae was now absolutely certain that she will be dealing with Diaval later. "If you do not mind, prince Phillip?" She looked at the boy who just smiled at her and nodded once, no questions asked. The girl followed her excitedly to her room and as they got in she sat on her bed patting the place beside her for Maleficent to sit down. But she didn't. Not yet. She sighed. "I will sit down, later. I was wondering, if you could explain some things to me; why do you want to know about fae mating all of a sudden?"

Aurora blinked. "Oh, well since I heard how humans breed, I was curious as to how fae do that."

"But last time you asked about same-gendered mating between fae. Why?" It was very unexpected for the beastie to ask such a thing. Maleficent knew the answer to Aurora's question, even though she had never done nor thought about it ever before; but she wanted to know why this creature wanted to know about those things so badly?

"Well, when you said fae don't care about the gender of their mate, it made me think; humans have these borders and... kind of rules for a male and a female to form a family... What if some of the people have the same idea as fae? I mean, I can't be the only exception. I want to know of it and understand it. When you told me of those possibilities, there were so many 'what if's on my mind. So, by learning of fae and same-gendered fae mating, I could figure out how do same gendered human lovers do the... uhm..." She tried to find another word for it - not to sound so repetitive. "intimate act, even though they bear no children after it." Aurora said it just like that, as-a-matter-of-fact. "And I really want to know about the same-gendered fae customs."

But Maleficent was taken away by that answer. 'Only exception'? 'What if's? What could those mean? "What do you mean by that? And couldn't you just ask prince Phillip about those?"

Aurora huffed. "Of course not, he doesn't know about female body very much, how could he know about females having an intimate act? And it would be very awkward to talk about the possibilities of how would they do the act. You just seem to know everything, so I chose to ask you."

Well, isn't this getting confusing by the minute. But it did clear something up. And about the other thing... "But, why would you want to know about... everything you said? And what kind of 'what if's you had, and how were you an only exception - could you please explain these better to me?"

"I thought at that moment, I never knew that sort of love existed before you told me it did. And fae could take humans for lovers as well! I was thinking, what if I am captivated by a fae, or maybe a same-gendered fae even! What should I do, then? How could I reciprocate? How do we have offspring? How about a female humans maybe? I just want to know how to love anyone that I would maybe fall in love with. No matter the gender or race." It didn't take a second for the blonde to think about her answer, it came directly from her heart.

There was only one thing on Maleficent's mind - her beastie was a remarkable girl! She smiled at the exclamation and put a hand above her lips, closing her eyes because she felt as if she would cry now. Never had a human touched her heart like this. Never had a human long to connect to her kind like this.

Aurora's heart jumped alongside with her body. She thought she made her Godmother cry or sad. The girl ran to the fae and placed a hand on Maleficent's bicep. "Godmother, I am sorry, did I make you sad? I didn't mean to, I swear..." She was cut off with a laugh.

The tall magical creature turned towards Aurora and touched the blonde's forehead with her point finger. "No, 'Rora, I was just so happy that you are so loving and open. How could I have ever deserved to meet such a creature like you?" She smiled genuenly at her beastie, thinking of an another petname for the girl. She liked the sound of it, but will the girl like it too?

"Oh, Godmother, you give the best petnames!" Aurora hugged the fae. "And it's such a relief, I thought you were sad and crying, you scared me."

"I do apologize, Beastie, it was difficult for me to attain the emotion correctly." Maleficent lifted the blonde's head with her finger. "You could never make me sad."

"That's good to hear." The blonde sighed.

Both females went to sit down on Aurora's bed, the smaller of the two snaking a hand around the faerie's waist, leaning her head on Maleficent's collarbone. The fae went through the blond mane with her other hand while holding the Queen's hip with her righ one. They were content for now, but it was a matter of time. "I cannot answer your question, Rora. We do not speak of it to those who are not of age. When you are of age, come and seek me out, I promise I will tell you of it."

"Oh, no!" Aurora gasped.

The fae slightly flinched at the alarmness in that voice. "What is wrong?" She looked down at her little beast.

"It will haunt me until my 21st birthday! It is so far away, Godmother!"

"Then, you shall learn patience." The fae smiled as her beastie pouted. She chuckled at the face the young one showed her. "Do not make that face, Rora. And now, up, up" Maleficent flicked an eyebrow at the blonde and giggled while getting up herself. "you need to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" The blonde was confused. What did she need to prepare for? Her heart started thumping faster. Were they going somewhere? Or maybe Maleficent is going to show her...

"Well, for bed, of course." The fae chuckled and petted the blonde's head.

The girl inwardly sighed, and jumped to prepare for bed. Tonight was a relief; nobody was here to help her undress, help her get under the covers or do things for her. Like this, she was free. And it was faster like this. The girl was beneath the covers in no time. The faerie smiled at her and the blonde knew she would enjoy these days with her Godmother a lot.

"My, my, you are so fast to go to bed today, so unlike in the past." Maleficent teased playfully, a smirk on its place. She remembered all those times she had to put a spell on the girl to shut down her hyperactive behaviour late at nights.

"Well, it's because I know you'll be the one tucking me in and I'll be actually awake to see it." The girl purposely left the bed linens low for the fae to cover her right. She always knew the faerie was the one occasionally tucking her in and protecting her as she sleeps.

"You know too much for your own good, Beastie." The loving Godmother continued teasing the girl under the covers and came closer to tuck in every part of the blonde's body that was exposed, except for the head. The beastie smiled at her gently. Maleficent wondered if she had ever felt warm like this. Taking care of the girl, watching her grow even more, she loved doing that. It filled her with light magic. Warm magic. As the girl closed her eyes, the fae slowly went with her hand to touch those soft cheeks.

"Godmother?" Aurora asked absentmindedly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, Aurora?" What was the young girl thinking about as she was on her way to the dreamland, the faerie wondered.

Aurora suddenly opened her eyes and looked at the multi colored ones. "I was wondering if you could sleep with me tonight?" And a second later she was fast asleep thanks to Maleficent's fast-casted sleeping spell.

The magical creature sat there, beside the suddenly asleep blonde, wondering why she had reacted like that. Her eyes were wide while her heart beat faster than usual - what thoughts caused her to be like this? The beastie wanted to share the bed with her. She never shared her cot nor tree with anyone. She once slept with Stefan and that didn't turn out well. Maybe it was that, a memory of the last time she shared her slumber with a human that's preventing her from succumbing to Aurora's pleads. What else could it be? She should discuss this with Diaval.

Removing the sleeping spell, she touched the blonde's cheek again. It seems that she had gotten addicted to brief physical contact with this girl ever since she woke the latter from the cursed dream. Aurora slept so peacefully, as always. Her little beastie. The one who stole what was left of her heart away. She felt happy with this creature.

She left the girl to sleep, there will be much to discuss tomorrow, the blonde will need rest. As she closed the door - after using her magic to blow out the candles - and turned around, she stumbled upon two male figures. "Ah, prince. Diaval." She shot the raven-man a special glance, and he instantly knew he was in trouble. She watched the dark-haired human swallow. "And you're here at exactly the right time!" The faerie had her laugh and then put a grin in its place as she flicked her wrist. "Into a guinea pig."

It was something other than the original thought - a mouse. But it will do. As Diaval was changing, she outstretched her hand so he lands there. When the transmutation was over, she offered the creature to the baffled prince. "For you, prince, may we be good friends later on."

Phillip took little Diaval into his hand gently and blinked a few times. And thought that maybe the fae was only trying to make a joke and form a friendship. He smiled. "Even without Diaval in this form, I would have loved to make your aquantice and more. May we be good friends and allies forevermore." Not sure if it would be polite towards the faerie, he skiped the 'kissing the hand rithual' and bowed slightly. It seemed to him that fae had understood his means with the gestures and nodded at him. She started going towards the stairs when Phillip remembered he was to ask something of her. "I... Forgive me, uhm..."

"Maleficent would do." What else could he call her? She had a feeling he wouldn't take a simple 'faerie' as a name he would be calling her. He did look as a polite young man. Whom she still didn't trust absolutely.

"Forgive me for cutting in, lady Maleficent" Phillip had manners, he was not about to call an elder creature just by their name. It just sounded wrong in his head. And they weren't friends... yet. "I was wondering if I could see Aurora before she heads to bed, with your permission."

"I am afraid she is already asleep, I think she was exhausted from the trips today. But" She made a quick glance at Diaval. "you may check in on her. Try not to wake her up, or she'll never go to sleep."

Phillip laughed quietly. "Ah, so she is that kind of person? Yes, I shall be extra careful not to wake her. Thank you. Have a pleasant night, lady Maleficent." The faerie slid down the stairs and he looked at Diaval. "Did you do something so she punished you?" The little creature nodded. "Well, I guess it's your own fault, right? Let's go see Aurora." The young prince came in through the door Maleficent came out.

The young Queen was covered to her chin and slept on her back, a serene look on her face which was showered in moonlight. A perfect scene. The boy only took a few steps towards the bed and stood there, looking the blonde sleep. He remembered the first time she saw her 'sleeping'. At least this time the girl was actually slumbering. "She looks wonderful." He whispered. "It's been quite a while since I saw her like this, even if it was for just a few seconds before the pixies threw me out" Phillip giggled. "but it was worth it. She is going to be a good ruler. She tries her hardest to please her people, with or without the council." It was enough for him tonight. "Should we go, Diaval?" He glanced at the small creature as it nodded. A few months ago he would have been baffled by this gesture. Even if he didn't know much about magical creatures, he could gather that they can understand him pretty well and interact; and Diaval as well, what ever form he was in.

The two figures left the room and went down the stairs. The taller one opened the door and kneeled down to put Diaval on the ground. "You should be going to your Mistress, right? Good luck trying to soothe her." He smiled.

Diaval nodded and ran towards the forest where he knew his Mistress was. Lying on a thick branch, probably lost in thoughts; she always had that look on her face, and after years of keeping her company, Diaval managed to learn to read some of her expressions. This was a thoughtful one. She was concerned. And maybe confused. He will ask about it when she turns him into human. Well, IF she turns him human ever again, that is. But no, she wasn't that angry, right?

Faerie heard the little rascal coming towards her and flicked her hand. "Into a man." She waited a few seconds before she asked what interested her. "What happened there?"

"Nothing special, Mistress, he talked about how Aurora is trying her best to please her people, and I think she may have a lot of problems with the council. He didn't do anything, just complimented her slumbering face and reminisced about the first time he saw her sleeping." The bird-man thought that Phillip was well-behaved human. Well, not just that, the boy looked earnest and there was still this childlike aura around him, like he was still so innocent, just like their Aurora, even though it seemed he was older than the girl. Maybe it was just him, or maybe Maleficent refused to see that characteristic Phillip had. Maybe Diaval will never know.

"I still won't let him near her alone, at least when I can control that. I can't trust him... or anyone for that matter. I don't even know how I let her go to the castle! And what I don't know even more is why I am this...jumpy."

Diaval tried not to giggle and this time he succeeded. Inwardly congratulating himself and wiping imaginary tears, he knew how to answer that. "Over-protective. It is normal, you act as any parent would."

Maleficent looked at the sky. "A parent, you say..."

"Well, we did practically raise her. Normally we'd feel, uhm, parently."

"Maybe... But, there is still this one thing..." She decided to go at it anyway, Diaval knows all her deeds and thoughts anyway. If she does not say it herself, he'll read it wrong and there will just be a magnificent amount of trouble. "There is this problem. She asked me to... slumber with her." She glanced at her subordinate and a friend, who was there with her for many years.

The raven-man didn't know how to react at first. He wanted to laugh. Very hard. And then again, he wanted to be confused at what the problem is. Could he handle both at the same time? Probably not. But the things came out anyway, no matter how weird he would sound, his body just reacted by itself after the shock. He laughed so hard he cried and leaned down, holding his stomach with one hand and a branch with the other. "Wh-why...is...that... a problem?" He barely squeezed the words from his mouth while trying to compose himself.

She knew this would happen, he is messing with her again. She snapped with her finger twice, letting out warning sparks to get the raven-man's attention. Which she did. He cleared his throat and straightened up. "That is not the problem. The problem is that I panicked." She averted her gaze to the night's sky again. "I think I was frightened. And it does sound incredibly ridiculous! I think it's because of Stefan, the last time I shared my dreams with a person, my wings were taken. Maybe the fear is still there. I don't want it..."

"Hm, allow me, Mistress. I daresay that I think it is not that at all. I mean, you know Aurora so well, she wouldn't hurt a fly and you know it with your whole being! It is something else, I bet on it!" But what exactly, he had no idea. Maybe Maleficent fear to be too intimate? Or she wasn't used to it yet? "I mean, when was the time you were scared of her?" It was a good question, when **was** this fearless faerie scared of a child?

She thought about it and the only time she had remembered was when the beastie came to the Moors for the first time. But the faerie didn't have all night to discuss that topic with Diaval, since both of them were seemingly clueless of what is wrong with her, so she decided to end the conversation. "That's enough for now. Get some rest. And as for your laughter earlier...you'll see in the morning." She may have had a plan that would help the prince's return to the castle. Aurora did plan for her 'family' to be alone. She closed her eyes and flicked with her hand, letting out her magic to help Diaval turn into his true form. As the raven flew to a branch far away from her, she sighed and opened her eyes again, thinking of the blonde's proposal and how would it have been if she have had said 'yes'.

* * *

A boy was about to go for his quarters, that were in the stalls, but as he passed the front door, he noticed something on the ground. It was yellowish-white and looked like a letter. Thanks to the candle he was holding, the boy could detect it before he accidentally stepped on it. The servant boy picked it up slowly and brought it closer to the light. There was something written on it, it seemed, but since he didn't know how to read, he couldn't decipher whom it was addressed to. But as he turned the envelope, he knew it was most likely to his master. He quickly went to the study room where the master of the house was now, to deliver the message. This was how he was taught. Either this, or a lot of whipping. He preferred to finish every bit of chores for the day rather than getting punished the next one.

The study room was quiet, the servant couldn't hear anything beside the firewood cracking. He inhaled and prepared himself to disturb his master. Three knocks would do.

"Who is it in this bloody hour!?" Was heard from the room.

The boy cringed. He opened the door slightly and tried to not sound so scared. "I am sorry, sire, but I've just found this lying on the floor in front of the main door. I was just passing through... I think it is for you." He tried to say everything as fast as possible.

"Well bloody bring me that letter!" The man sighed.

The servant boy hurriedly brought the envelope to the master and went to the door, waiting for further instructions.

"Well, go, boy! What are you standing there for?" The noble turned to look at the piece of parchment he received. It was indeed addressed to him, but there was no clue of whom was it from. He turned it around to look at the wax it was sealed with. He couldn't recognize it. He opened it slowly and started to read the letter that was written in fine italic handwriting. As he neared the end of it, he just couldn't stop himself from grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N.:  
**_**Helloes people, look at me here, updating this story so early lol  
Not much to be said this time, just wanted to say hi and to thank every one of you readers who follow and/or review my stuff, and those who just come by in to only read. You're a motivation.  
Also, a shoutout to this one special person who's birthday is today, so here, this is your gift from me, enjoy and happy birthday!**

**Disclaimer as always I do not own Angelina Jolie unfortunately. But oh well~  
ENJOY :D**

* * *

Maleficent woke up the instant she felt a ray of sunshine hit a part of her body. She slept well and felt rested, but at the same time it felt like she didn't sleep at all. The thoughts of last night reached the surface of her consciousness the moment she blinked after waking. What a way to wake up! Never had she had such worries before. There was anger and anguish when she plotted against Stefan, but nothing else in particular. Scratch that, meeting and taking care of her beastie poked her every day since the child stumbled upon her in person. That day was kind of a milestone. She grew more curious about the child with every passing day, but kept her distance, for not to make the same mistake like she did with Stefan.

She just could not forgive herself for being so trusty, so pliable, so naive. Not until she made a connection with Aurora. She thought back then that everything was worth it, worth meeting this creature and having her by her side. The beastie was like a rising sun during the day and night. The thought of the curse she inflicted upon the creature she found out that was the kindest and the merriest of all she knew, devastated her, for she did not believe it could be broken since she herself couldn't annul it. Back then, she did not believe there is true love in this world.

She was lucky - she thought, after waking the girl with a kiss herself - to have found to love Aurora truly and break her own curse! As she had looked upon the sleeping beauty, she never would have guessed or even hoped that the girl would open her eyes once again and smile at her. The thought had saddened her more than losing her wings.

It is strange, she just took that to mind, that she who had made the curse, had broken it the only way it could be broken. Could Diaval have broken it as well? Since he was openly fond of the girl from the beginning. But does he actually love her, then? Was it that kind of love - parental one - that woke Aurora up? Or was it love in general that she had for the blonde creature? She still did not have the answers, so the questions remained.

The faerie was so lost in thoughts that she did not notice that she came into the cottage and was going towards Aurora's bedroom slowly. Well, not until she heard a loud 'squawk'. The tall creature blinked, releasing her wings from the stress induced stiffness. She turned to see Diaval's bird form standing on the kitchen table, looking at her curiously, with his head moved a bit to the side. She sighed. "Into a man."

Diaval moved to the side of the table so he doesn't end up awkwardly on the wooden object in his human form. "You were a bit out of it, Mistress. The thing from last night on your mind still?"

Maleficent closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she exhaled, the faerie glanced at the raven-man. "It is similar to that. But let us not dally and think about questions that won't be answered by staring at each other. I have a task for you. Is the prince up?"

'Questions?' Diaval lifted his eyebrow at the faerie. "He is awake and preparing for the morning. I brought some food for us. Shall you wake little Aurora now?"

Maleficent thought about it for a second. "No. Not yet. I need to have a conversation with the prince. The beastie may have told us she is doing good, but I do not trust those people who Stefan left behind to, ahem, 'support' his kin. I need to hear his point of view." The dark-haired man lifted both eyebrows at her. He did not ask the question, as he never had, but she knew that look all too well. Since everything is going to be different now, she decided to finally explain her course of thoughts at the moment. "I feel as if I could trust him about Aurora. I feel he is fond of her. I only hope the boy does not end up being like **him**; because if that happens, we'll lose our only secured ally in that blasted castle." She frowned at that thought, but hoped Aurora's pure heart would keep the prince loyal to her.

The man knew what the faerie meant. Aurora is surrounded with Stefan's men in that building, men who are thirsty for war, men who would maybe overthrow Aurora's right to rule. That would have sounded nice if Aurora would only be banished and return to Moors. But even if only that happens, there would be wars and constant fights between the humans and Moorlanders, because the humans would most likely seek 'vengeance' for their former king or something of the sort. So Aurora being on the throne is doing good for both of the kingdoms; even if the human one does not actually see it. The girl said she would be happy to bring peace between them. _'That kind child.'_ Diaval thought. And with a promise to be back, she was taken to the castle. The bird-man sighed. "Yes, you are right. With those people trying to attack her yesterday, who knows what and who might be plotting against her. We should consult with the prince."

_'So it actually came to assassinations now.'_ Maleficent frowned as she remembered those men who were after her beastie. _'I'd rather eat my own wings than let her go back there. Or let her go back there alone. We need a plan. We need somebody covering for her if I'm not allowed to be there. I need to protect her any way I can. Oh, goodness, how the beastie had grown to be of more trouble than when she was a child.' _At the last thought, the faerie smiled to herself. Indeed, Aurora has been giving her a lot of work to do around saving her. "I shall be back soon, I am to check on the Moors. You two eat and freshen yourselves up. And try not to wake the beastie up, we need to discuss this without her." She eyed the dark-haired man questionably.

Diaval knew what she meant. They are to discuss who could have sent those men after her. Aurora's presence would not help at all. Actually, it would do the exact opposite; because she is like that, gullible and innocent. It would take them nowhere. He nodded at his Mistress and went to check in on the prince while Maleficent was going towards the door to fly off. But before she did, the faerie lifted herself to Aurora's window and blew the sleeping spell at the teenager through the window that was ajar - just in case those two get loud. With a last glance at the sleeping blonde, she turned and flew away.

Diaval went to see if Phillip is finally ready and the moment he came to prince's door, the boy opened them. Startled by a sudden presence of the other, the prince jumped while Diaval's hand that was previously readying to knock on the door flinched; and they blinked a few times at each other. Diaval tried to talk first to shake off the awkward feeling. "Have you slept well, Phillip?"

The young prince coughed and smiled at the raven-man. "Ah, yes, thank you. How about you?"

Diaval scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Like a bird." He did not know why this felt so awkward at the moment, especially after last night's talk about Aurora's childhood and his whispered thoughts about how Maleficent liked the child even back then, but was hiding it. They were talking just fine last night. They should just re-start all of this. "I'm sorry, prince, this turned kind of uncomfortable when we actually talked very pleasantly last night." The dark-haired man glanced away from the boy in front of him, still not knowing what exactly to say to make this less awkward.

Phillip noticed the embarrassed glance away from him and jumped right in. "No, no! You don't have to apologize for anything, Diaval. It is just..." What could he actually say to make this less uncomfortable? "I guess it's just a morning thing? We indeed had a nice conversation last night. Thank you for telling me about some things about Aurora's childhood by the way." The prince stepped out of the room that was given to him during his stay, and closed the door. Now he was standing very close to the creature that had human characteristics. It was very strange, this bird was this man, and he was very pleasant, and a good friend to the faerie, and is adored by Aurora. But he should lose those thoughts that he did not have last night, when they were talking and chuckling until they went to see Aurora; and focus on this man in front of him. And words. As he did the former, he noticed they were really too close to each other and that he actually did not have any room to move to, since his back are literally pushing into the door. _'Way to make things less awkward, Phillip!'_

Diaval too noticed that they were too close to each other for comfort and took a step back. He also took a step back in his thoughts and exhaled. "It is of no problem, I had to tell someone! Maleficent is just so stubborn sometimes, and will not, even now, admit some things from the past, even when we already know that she cares so much about Aurora." The two shared a light laugh. "But anyway, since we got the first unpleasant moments out of the way, I must warn you, do not mention anything I told you about them to Maleficent, she is stingy about their past, and does not like humans knowing her weak and soft spot." They were half-way down the stairs when Diaval stopped, realizing what he had just said. He turned towards the surprised prince. "I hope you will never use that weak spot of hers against her." He added with a serious tone and expression.

Phillip blinked at the man beside him. Why would he use that against the faerie? If he was going to use this, he would probably use the creature to get Aurora out of danger. "I... Diaval, I swear. I would never. Never had it crossed my mind. And I don't know how I could even use this information **against** lady Maleficent!"

Diaval released the breath he was holding as he awaited the prince's answer. The boy sounded sincere enough for the man to feel relieved. "Sorry I was all serious a moment ago, I needed to know. It's all because I am such a blabbermouth, saying all the wrong things every time."

"Oh, you mean like when lady Maleficent turned you into a little mouse creature?"

"Yes, I saw it coming somewhere in my mind; she was just waiting for the right moment." Diaval sighed.

The young prince lifted his eyebrow at the man. "Does she always...?"

The raven-man blinked at the boy. "Oh, no. Don't get the wrong idea here. When I make her uncomfortable or angry, she just returns the favour. I don't like being a small creature, for example. She never hurts me, you see."

"Ah, I see." Phillip went down the rest of the stairs and turned to look at the man who had a concerned look on his face.

"No, really, you have to trust me when I say that Mistress does not hurt others, only in self defence, when someone is threatening Aurora and as a guardian of the Moors; you understand what I am saying, right? Even way back, when she became bitter and hungry for revenge and had all those dark thoughts and made the curse upon the girl, she cared. She wasn't ruthless as much as she wanted herself to be. Have I mentioned that Maleficent saved Aurora's life when she was just a wee kid?" Diaval came down to the table and took two plates in his hands, turning towards the prince to give him one. "Oh, and I am sorry, we only have some fruit and nuts, do you mind it being as last night? Was it enough?"

Phillip smiled pleasantly at the man as he took the plate. "No, I do not mind; I daresay it was quite enough. I have never had such a feast! It was very refreshing and different from the things I get from the royal kitchen. I will be just fine with this kind of meal. And I am now very curious about this story of lady Maleficent saving little Aurora. You haven't mentioned that last night." He sat down in front of the pale man and grabbed some grapes and an apple to his plate.

"Here, have some nuts as well." Diaval offered the prince a bowl of various nuts found in the area. "You probably have never seen some of these, but I assure you they are edible. I wouldn't bring something you guys could not eat. I had a lot of experience with little Aurora, I brought her a lot of berries and such, but Mistress made sure they are edible for her before I would bring them for her to eat actually - another thing you should not mention." He winked at the, now a bit flustered, prince and sat down as the boy nodded at him to continue. "But anyway, that story about saving Aurora... The Queen was around five, and you know how children are in those years; so adventurous, so full of energy, they want to explore everything, but are never really aware of the world around them." He waited the prince to nod. "Well, that day, Aurora was her playful self and her care-takers were, er, busy fighting each other about something or rather; and the girl ran off chasing a butterfly. She looked so happy and into the chase, she never saw it coming." Diaval inhaled, remembering that day, how that moment was so stressful. "It was a scary scene. She was running towards a cliff. And I swear I thought back then that she was a goner for sure. That Mistress is going to see the girl fall down and get her satisfaction for revenge. But something happened. She pretended not to care about the scene, eating something, not even glancing at the girl who was running to her death; but as the girl started falling, this root of the tree nearby came to catch her and bring her back along with the butterfly!"

Phillip stood up, hands on the table, eyes wide open as his smile was. "That is one amazing story! Lady Maleficent is one amazing creature!"

Diaval grinned at the excited boy. "Yes, she is. I didn't say anything about that scene; 'cause when you point out the obvious things that she is trying to avoid, she gets offended; especially when she is trying to be the exact opposite. But look at her now! Aurora changed her so much, you wouldn't even know..."

The prince sat down and looked at Diaval thoughtfully. "I think I kind of know... how Aurora really influences people to change..."

Diaval smirked at the prince's serious expression. "Yes, Aurora does have that kind of influence on people around her, but beware young lad, for she might bewitch you too with her bright smile as she did Maleficent!"

Phillip blinked. "Oh, no. I mean, she is very lovely but no, I mean... Oh, you are just teasing me!" The prince squinted his eyes at the raven-man who started giggling.

"I am sorry, Phillip, but since I only get in trouble when I tease Maleficent, you are my only outlet. And I certainly can't tease Aurora since she is clueless; well maybe not anymore, since you've told her about sexual acts..."

Phillip cut the man off nervously. "No, no, I haven't told her... Nothing sexual... Just the facts, you know, in general how it... No eroticism at all I swear!"

"Slow down, Phillip, it's not like I know a lot about human sexual acts, really. I'm just a bird here, remember?" Diaval shrugged with a smirk on his face.

The prince stopped panicking and exhaled. "Oh, yes... I... Yes... Sorry. She asked and I... kind of felt an obligation to educate her a bit... only in theory. I'd never..." He started panicking again as he thought these clumsily chosen words are getting him into even more trouble.

"It is quite okay, Phillip, I can sense that your motives are innocent. You have nothing to fear, really." Diaval shot the nervous boy a soothing smile. _'At least not from me. But from Mistress... That may be a whole different story. But I'm not here to scare the boy off.'_

"I just don't want you to catch the wrong idea. I mean, Aurora is still chaste, like she is meant to be, and..."

"I think that's really enough, Phillip." The raven-man started laughing loudly. "You really are something!"

The boy just shrugged as he tried to calm his nerves, and decided to shut his mouth for now, because everything that came out since he opened the door to his room seemed to embarrass him.

Diaval stopped laughing all of a sudden and looked towards the staircase, swallowing hard. The prince looked at the direction the raven-man was looking and saw nothing. Confused he glanced back at Diaval to say something but the man spoke before he could say anything else. "I really hope I did not wake Aurora with my laughter." He waited a bit more, looking at Aurora's door, waiting to hear something or see the wood to move. But nothing happened and nothing was heard. For now. "Well, it seems that she did not wake... yet. That would have been bad news for me."

Phillip frowned slightly at the man in front of him. "What do you mean...?"

The pale man licked his lips before answering. "Mistress and I have something to talk to you about." He did not wish to say anything else until Maleficent gets back, not that they wanted to keep that a secret, but it would be too big of a hassle to start talking with the prince and when Maleficent comes in to start from the beginning again. He will try to put off the talk until she comes back.

The prince, as curious as he was, could not help but to lean in towards Diaval all the while looking at the man's eyes. "What kind of things?" He asked carefully. This scared him a little. Did they know something he did not? Is he in trouble? What is happening?

Raven-man sighed and was about to say something but was cut off by another voice. "Things that involves the Queen." The voice sounded out of breath.

Both men glanced at the doorway where Maleficent stood, looking as she was out of breath, exactly how she sounded as well. She looked at her feathery friend as he and his companion rose up from their seats to greet her. "Get us some water, Diaval, please. I need to freshen up first."

"Of course, Mistress, you can use the basin in Aurora's room, just be careful not to wake her."

The faerie smirked at her former servant. "I think I shall be fine, I know how to be quiet. Prince." She nodded at the boy, who nodded back instantly, and slowly went for the stairs as Diaval walked passed her with a pitcher in his hands.

"Well you two are kind of literally connected so it would not really surprise me if she were to wake up by your mere presence." Diaval shrugged as he went through the doorway.

"That would be absolutely ridiculous, Diaval. But I'll be careful, so you needn't worry." She glanced at the prince and lifted an eyebrow as in to ask what is with Diaval but he just shrugged in response to her unspoken question. _'What on Earth happened here? I hadn't been away for too long...'_ Deciding to let the bird-man be, she went to Aurora's room without another word so as not to waste any more time on pointless banter. She needed information as soon as possible so they can make a plan for Aurora's security. The more she thought about it, the more she wished she could actually be there, in the castle, with her beastie, snarling at anyone she thought was after her girl. But first thing first, she needed to cool herself down and refresh, since she was feeling hot and the wind probably rustled her hair so bad that it probably stood there, going all over the place. She wanted to be at least presentable to the prince she hoped she could trust with Aurora's safety.

Entering the young Queen's bedroom she sighed as the spell was still working. She congratulated herself on the idea for the spell, since Diaval would have surely woken her up lots of times with the way he walks, the way he talks, the way he laughs - she really could not dare to take that chance. Yes, it was a great idea to put the spell on the blonde, or else the girl would be on their tails now, asking what they are doing in secret and probably other strange uncomfortable questions. _'And she is better off sleeping. It would be better for her not to know everything and stress too much about this as she battles for peace. At least I shall be there to protect her any way I can. At any cost.'_ The fae flicked her fingers and some water slowly levitated from the bowl to her face, hugging the skin and cooling in down. It was very refreshing. Another flick of her fingers and the window was opened widely. Another flick and the water she used to cool her cheeks went flying through it. A splash was heard and someone yelling "Hey!". She knew who it was and was very grateful that this happened, at least for her amusement. She hid her smile as she quickly came to the window and looked at the annoyed expression of a dark-themed man, whose upper body was wet, looking at her way. She narrowed her eyes at him immediately and puts a finger at her lips. The man looked terrified and whispered.

"Is she still asleep?" Diaval asked worriedly.

The fae nodded and said. "Just go and dry off." And turned away from the window to smirk. That's what he gets for talking nonsense and not explaining himself.

"I know you are smiling to yourself up there." Diaval mumbled.

Maleficent heard that but did not say anything, she got what was in store for her amusement this morning and she is satisfied by that. Shooting a last glance at the sleeping form of her beastie, she came to the mirror and flicked her hand to tame down her wild mane while looking at her reflexion. The thoughts from last night came rushing in while she was very aware of the sleeping blonde in the room, but she pushed them back in their place, where they were calm enough to stay down during her flight to Moors and back. She had no time to muse about the questions of yesterday; she needed to get ready and concentrate on other matters.

She went down quietly just to see two men nervously sitting in front of each other at the table, looking at their cups of water like they were trying to move it with their minds. The fae sighed. _'Do I need to ask what is going on between the two of them, 'cause I really don't have time for this.'_

"If you two think that I am not aware that you both are anxious, hear me; _I am aware_ so let us get on with it and whatever you are nervous about, please just lift up those shoulders, clear those thoughts and let us finally have a normal and serious conversation, alright?" She sat down in between the two guys and waited for them to say something so they can start the awaited conversation.

Diaval spoke up first with a whisper. "So Aurora is still asleep? I was a bit worried I had woken her up..." He looked at the prince.

The prince sighed as well, seeing that glance as a sign for him to speak up as well. He carefully chose his words this time. "I didn't want Diaval here to get in trouble; and since this morning every time I've opened my mouth I would say something embarrassing, so I kept it shut. For the greater good."

Maleficent rolled her eyes. This was ridiculous. They were both ridiculous. They all should be focusing on the problem at hand - Aurora. "Thankfully, the girl is still asleep, so let us just **not** waste any more time and get to the point before she **actually** wakes up." She knew that the girl will sleep **at least** until she lifts the spell off her, but they didn't, so she enjoyed their hurried attempts to concentrate on the conversation that will be. She turned to the prince who blinked a few times at the sudden movement but looked at her waiting for her to talk like he was awaiting for orders. She kind of liked this atmosphere of authority. But got back at the matter in hand. "Prince, we are here to ask you how Aurora is doing. We know that she keeps getting into arguments with the council, and she keeps telling us that she is just doing great, but we need another point of view at the situation in the castle to tell us, what is actually going on there? And if you know if she has any enemies? You have heard about the attack yesterday morning, right?"

The last part the fae said upset and confused the young man. "Wait... An attack? On Aurora? But... What?" He got up from his seat, his heart pumping fast.

Maleficent sighed. "Sit down calmly, prince, as you saw yesterday, she was unharmed and alive, Diaval here followed her and saw the men following as well and hurried to let me know. We got in time to get them off her back before they split to hunt her down." She herself tried to calmly explain what happened, but every time she remembered those men, she wanted to hiss in pure fury and disgust. They dared to **try** to touch what was the purest of their kind and destroy it just for a few metal coins that would do them not much good when they would just be dead; and very soon if she notices them again somewhere. She remembered every face that wanted to hunt down her girl.

Phillip sat down slowly but his eyes were still wide. "But she didn't tell me anything this morning, she just came by and invited me to go with her when I told her I was probably going to stay a few more days. And didn't even mention it on the way here. Damn it, I knew that he should not have gone by herself! I told her that! But she said that the council finally agreed with her on something, barely, and that she should grab the opportunity before they change their minds." He suddenly got up again. "Oh my god!"

The other two creatures in the room shared a glance and went back at staring at the prince with lifted eyebrows, wondering what exactly got him this worked up.

Phillip shot them both a panicky look. "It's somebody from the council!" He exclaimed almost breathlessly.

Maleficent narrowed her eyes. "Of course it is..." She muttered darkly, hey eyes sparkling with emotions.

"But do you have a clue who could it be?" Diaval asked the question that the faerie had in mind and they awaited for the answer. They both hoped this can be done with quickly so that Aurora's life is not in danger anymore.

"I am sorry, I cannot wave around and point fingers right now, I have no clue who it could be, probably anyone! There are few who are on her side, but then, who knows who is **actually** on her side, no? I can't say if somebody made a deal with the council or if this was planned by them and one of them just sent mercenaries for her. Jesus, I get goosebumps just thinking about some people following after Aurora..."

Maleficent got up as well. "Can you find out?" She needed to know if they can do this quietly or she should just bash in and kill the whole council off. She glanced at Diaval as she was going to order him to spy on every damn council member. And he looked back as if he would do it without being asked anyway, but their glance communication was cut off as Phillip came with an answer to the faerie's question.

He thought upon it and at first "I can't..." but as he stared at the table, frowning as he tried to sort out his oncoming thoughts, he went further, asking himself questions he tried to answer. _'How could they spy on or find out things about royals... Spies, of course! But how can we get some that are not from around here, and those that would be trustworthy? No, no, it would be too risky to go that way. There must be another way, right?'_ He glanced up and fixed his eyes upon Diaval, hoping that something about the raven-man would help him think of something, anything. But then it clicked all of a sudden and he turned towards the fae. The two of them! They were a spy team, Diaval in bird form was Malefient's eyes and ears. Diaval would be a great addition to the spying. But if they are going to spy on the council, how would they do that, the members are always surrounded by their guards. "The little people!" The prince exclaimed. _'The servants of the royals know more than they show, they would be a great source of information! I remember father talking about it with his strategist. Good memory, Phillip!'_ The prince grinned at his own brainwork and looked at the two confused creatures. "The servants. They know more than they show; they should be a good income of information, and I should know just how to untie their tongues for information we would need."

Diaval's eyes sparkled as he understood what the prince was aiming for. "Ah, yes! Mistress, he is right, the news I was bringing to you as Stefan started to rule was mostly from the handmaidens and such before I made sure to check upon those gossips. Phillip has a good idea!" He stopped to see if she would have any reaction at the mention of the late king of the castle Aurora is now ruling. But the fae seemed unaffected by his mention so he turned back to the young prince for further ideas.

"So, are you saying that we send in Diaval to spy on their servants and guards?" Maleficent sat down, feeling they will take a while as the talking continues, and that they still have ways to go until the plans are complete. The other two followed after her.

"I personally think it would be a waste of time, since he has no idea who to follow, which people are working for which council members and so on. To spy on someone, we actually have to know them, and I know many of the council members. I could help out but I'd be better off with the little people, trying to loosen their tongues with various methods I've heard about." He had no experience in spying, but damn it, he would try so hard. Thankfully, he already knew where to find those he would need; the things that he would need are a disguise and a place to stay. It will take time for him to adjust and learn and find actual information that would help them, but he thought that it would go faster than letting Diaval aimlessly go around spying on many different people, not knowing who to actually listen too closely. He shared all of his thoughts with Diaval and the faerie.

"We could get you out of the castle, no? You did say your trip back home was delayed for a few days." Maleficent now used her wits to connect the dots and improve and detail their plans.

"And I could just go, and then come back in disguise! Yes!" The prince grinned at their combined thinking, feeling proud to be a part of it. And there was this question that just came to his mind. "But if I am to stay there... Where would I go? Where would I sleep?"

"Do you have a house in the village or somewhere near the castle?" Diaval asked.

"I don't. I mean, I am staying in the castle's chambers so I didn't need one. And even if I did, it would be too suspicious for me to stay **there**. The house must be under a different name." The two looked at the prince incredulously and he just shrugged. "We have to have everything thought through, to the tiniest detail, else someone that is plotting against Aurora will eventually find out. And that would not go so well."

"Thankfully, we have you on our side to help us guide through all these human obstacles in our plans. I daresay you are full of ideas today, Phillip!" Diaval came to pat the prince on the shoulder.

"So we must buy you a house, but under a different name, right?" The fae glanced at Diaval, thinking about how the raven could fit into all of this.

'Okay, I think I got this, hear me out." Phillip glanced at the two creatures and began. "Since I am to go back, as others would think so, I need to leave an ambassador to the Queen. That is where Diaval steps in." He smiled at the man. "He will be an ambassador and we let Aurora know that he is there for her protection and to keep her company while I'm away." He glanced at the faerie who slowly nodded, taking all of this in and by the looks of it, liking it. "But as an ambassador, he needs a document from my kingdom, which I could create myself so there will be no problems with that and Aurora can always just say that it is legitimate anyway."

"So, Diaval buys the house and stays there with you, right?"

"Yes, just like that. Since the ambassadors don't really get to stay at the castle, which is extremely convenient for us, no? And as an ambassador, he will meet a lot of royalties around the castle and move around there as well, that means meeting the council as well, so he will be passively spying over there. He just needs some social skills..."

"Fear not!" Diaval grinned as he cut off the prince.

"You are charming enough, I don't think you will need skills anyway." It just burst through the prince's mouth and as he actually figured what he had just said, his cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. He coughed and tried to forget that ever happened. "Anyway, we need to cover our tracks; I need to send a letter to my father to let him know that I am staying, we need to get me a disguise..."

"Surely I can help with that." Maleficent added in nonchalantly.

"Excellent! And then we need to get me back into the castle somehow. Maybe I can just help some farmers and come with them. We can worry about that when I actually leave the castle grounds." This was getting so complicated and thorough that it made his heart jump excitedly. "Okay, Diaval, you should come with me so I can suggest to you which house you could buy. I will also leave my treasuries in your hands when I 'leave'. I'll make that document in the castle. What we need now is to forge my father's letter and make you a document telling that you are an ambassador sent by the king. I can do those documents, I just need time and ink and quill and parchment."

"Ah, I shall send Diaval to go pick those things up from your chambers then. I truly hope that all of this will help Aurora." Maleficent was amazed by the details of their plan. _'This has to work! Damn the humans and their wicked ways!'_ She huffed.

"Oh, and I need my ring with my kingdom's crest on it! And some wax so I can seal it properly. Can you find all of those? They are probably around my desk." The prince glanced worriedly at Diaval who looked like he was ready to go.

"Okay, so a quill, a bottle of ink, wax, a few pieces of parchment and your seal?" Maleficent glanced at the boy who just nodded at what she said, so she turned to the bird-man. "You got all of that?" This time Diaval nodded. "Okay, let's see now..." They needed those things fast, so she will definitely turn him into a some kind of a bird, but the thing was, the objects he is to carry are going to be heavy, so she needed a different kind of a bird, not a raven; he surely could not even be able to lift all of them together, least carry them from the castle. A bigger bird is what she needed. Something like... "Into an eagle." She watched as Diaval slowly transmute into a bird with a huge set of wings. "I think this will do nicely." She grinned.

Diaval landed on his talons and carefully moved his wings so as not to break anything in the house.

"Wait, what should we tell Aurora? I mean, so we should have the same story..."

Diaval cried. The faerie rolled her eyes and flicked her hand. "Into a man."

As the bird-man got in to his human form, he looked seriously at the prince. "You need to tell her the other story. Everything. Me coming to be her undercover bodyguard and you going away."

"Huh? But why me? Surely lady Maleficent would tell her all of that and she would believe her right away!" The boy turned towards the said creature.

"Well, you see, Phillip, faeries do not lie. They can twist the truth, or avoid it, but cannot straight up lie. So it would be better for you to do all of the talking, you do understand, right?" Diaval glanced at his Mistress who just stared out of the window, pretending that she is not hearing anything right now.

"Oh, I didn't know... I am sorry, lady Maleficent..."

The fae just waved it off. "You needn't be sorry, prince."

"I really do! I know nothing of you and your homeland. I wish not to be like the others, lady Maleficent." Phillip glanced down in respect.

"Ah." The fae woman looked like she just realized something. "Now I see what little Aurora had seen in you. Please, take care of her when I am not able to." She lowered her guard even more with him. He was there to help them and she saw that he sincerely cared about her beastie. She will trust him and Diaval to keep Aurora safe on the kingdom's grounds.

Phillip nodded at the creature with respect. "I will. I swear."

Diaval tried not to laugh at this bizarre situation where his Mistress is actually trusting another human that is not Aurora; the same human in front of whom she was in a very protective guard, just until yesterday! He succeeded at holding the mirth back and waiting for one of the two of them to continue talking.

Phillip inhaled, deciding they needed to proceed with their plans. "Well then, that settles it, then? I shall tell Aurora what she needs to know. Are we all set? Do we need to figure out anything else?" The boy started feeling full of himself; he just helped with making plans for Aurora's safety and finding out who was after her. It was perfect, the two of them would always be near the castle and Aurora so if she ever gets into trouble, they will be nearby to help her. Well, not really perfect, but close to. He couldn't help but feel so proud of being a part of something like this. He was just too fond of the girls to just let this all be without an intervention.

"Ready when you are, Mistress." Diaval nodded at his Mistress. She nodded back and flicked her hand towards him. "Into an eagle." He slowly came down to the floor and hopped towards the door that magically opened for him by Maleficent's lovely hand gesture.

"And Diaval, be sure not to get noticed by those three pixies." She watched the bird nod its head at her and continue to hop away.

"Wait!" It just hit Phillip that Diaval would need something to carry those items in - there were too many to just hold in his talons. "Let me get my bag, you can carry everything in there, alright?" As the bird nodded at him, he went upstairs to his appointed room to get what he was talking about. He came back with a brown cloth tied at the top with some thin rope. "Here, I think everything will fit in there." He put the cloth near Diavals talons and the bird grabbed it and flew away. The boy turned to the faerie after a few moments with a question on his mind. "Lady Maleficent, if I may..."

The fae woman turned towards him and lifted an eyebrow.

"Diaval, is he always black, no matter the creature you turn him into?" The fae nodded. Phillip laughed. "Would have loved to see him as a black worm then."

"It **was** very amusing; maybe I shall show you when he gets back and irks me today. But away from Aurora's eyes, she does not like when I get back at him like that." Maleficent smirked.

"Ah yes, she loves her pretty bird, right? She told me a lot about her time with you. She cares so much, she just couldn't wait to be back here." Phillip did not know why he told the faerie this, but it was like he had to get it out, to point out at some things. As the fae did not say anything for a while, he decided to leave her to wake Aurora up. "Okay, I shall be out, walking around close by. Aurora needs to be woken up at last, do you not think so?"

"Ah, yes, she had slept long enough, I daresay it is time to wake the sleeping Queen." Maleficent grinned at the boy.


End file.
